


Four Times They Doubted Molly's Motherhood

by 24starsofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Tissue Warning, You might cry, have a tissue nearby, just saying, kinda funny at the beginning but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24starsofthesea/pseuds/24starsofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and one time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times They Doubted Molly's Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> written for my pal shida

The first time they doubted her, they were both seven.

They had developed their magical power a while earlier, and were now attempting to make their younger brother do an Unbreakable Vow. The boys had found a book in their parents room (don't ask what they were doing in there) describing the concepts and risks of an Unbreakable Vow, but they didn't care one iota about the dangers of what they were about to do.

"So Ronnie, now you say... this!" George said, pointing a paragraph in the book.

The four year old just stared at his brothers and said, "What?"

Fred and George groaned. This prank was going to take a long time.

...

Mere seconds later, Arthur climbed up the stairs to retire for the night. It had been a stressful day at the Ministry, what with the four emergency owls he had received, plus the rain in his office.

Arthur turned around the corner and gasped.

Fred was waving his mother's wand over the Ron and George's entwined hands, reading from a rather familiar, dangerous tome. 

Poor Ronald looked extremely confused about the situation. When George let go of him in shock, he walked over to Arthur and hugged his robes. Hurriedly, Arthur sent Ron downstairs to the rest of the family, then unleashed his wrath on the boys standing in front of him.

"What were you boys thinking! Ron could have died! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been!? DO YOU WANT YOUR BROTHER TO DIE!?" Arthur yelled, arms thrown in the air and glasses askew. Molly hastily ran up the stairs at the noise.

"Arthur, what happened?"

Arthur quieted down and told Molly what was going on. While their parents were talking, the boys tried to escape, but to no avail.

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOU TWO!" Molly screamed, "WHY DID YOU EVER THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!?"

...

Once Molly had her fill of screaming her lungs out with her husband at the boys, she assigned them both punishments.

Pointing at George, she said, "Fred, tomorrow you're going to clean up the garden, including the chicken coop." She then pointed at Fred and said, "You are going to help me do the laundry."

Fred quietly raised his hand, "Mum, I'm Fred. He's George."

Molly told them that they had heard what she said, then told the boys to brush their teeth and get to bed. After they did as she asked, they lay in bed, whispering to one another.

"I wonder why they stopped us." George mumbled. "It would've been such a good prank."

"But the way Mum mixed us up was so funny. Honestly, shes our mum. She should be able to tell us apart." Fred whispered back. Both boys giggled, and finally went to sleep.

~~~~~

The second time Molly got confused, they were thirteen.

It was their third year, and ickle Ronniekin's had a new friend, and his mum was trying to explain how to get through the barrier.

When Molly told Fred to go in, he said, "I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

Fred silently snickered as he said, "Only joking, I am Fred." He then ran through the barrier, his brother in pursuit, unaware that the messy-haired boy on the the other side would change their lives.

~~~~~

The third time they joked at her expense, they were sixteen.

The boys were both in the hospital wing, long beards quivering as they roared with laughter at their predicament. Moments earlier, they had attempted to get into the Triwizard Tournament with an age spell.

The other patients either looked on with annoyed expressions or were giggling right along with them as their laughter filled the hospital wing.

"You look so OLD!" Fred guffawed out, gasping with laughter.

"So do you!" George snickered. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes from laughing. "I bet mum STILL wouldn't be able to tell us apart!"

Both boys guffawed even louder at that, until Madame Pomfrey told them to quiet down as she bustled towards another patient.

"Honestly," she muttered. But even Madame Pomfrey held a small smile on her face.

~~~~~

The fourth time they pulled her leg, they were twenty.

They had just taken Harry from the Dursley household. George's face was still sore, but fortunately it stopped bleeding. Unfortunately for the rest of the family, he wouldn't stop making ear jokes.

"Hey Fred, the saints are calling for me. Do you wanna know why?"

"George, that joke was good five minutes ago."

"Well I bet now that mum'll finally be able to tell us apart. I'm missing an ear!"

"True!" Fred laughed a hearty laugh as they entered the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Molly had been in the kitchen the entire time, and Fred and George were especially loud. As soon as the boys saw Molly's expression, they backtracked.

"But of course mum, you're the best!"

"Yeah! We love you so much!"

"Certainly, we would never poke fun at you!"

"Besides, we were just being sarcastic!"

But that didn't stop her from yelling for three straight minutes about that fact that she gave birth to them.

~~~~~

And the last time it happened, he was twenty-one.

It was Christmas at the Burrow. All of the Weasley's, including Harry and Hermione, were helping(or attempting to help) Molly cook the dinner for that night, as many of their family friends had decided to come for one of Molly's famous meals.

Molly was manning the stew, while Ginny and Hermione were getting the turkey ready. Harry and Ron were working on the mashed potatoes, occasionally getting help from the girls. The two eldest Weasley brothers were preparing the parsnips and brussel sprouts, and George was working with Percy on chopping the rest of the vegetables for the stew.

As Molly watched the stew she realized that she needed more vegetables.

"Be a dear and hand over some of those carrots, Fred."

The effect of those words was catastrophic. Molly dropped her wand in the stew in shock, and Ginny's eyes began to water as Hermione took her in for a hug. Harry's glasses got a bit misty and Ron accidentally tipped over the bowl of potatoes in distress, resulting in a loud crash. Both Bill and Charlie abruptly stopped and silently grieved for their brother.

Percy immediately went to George in an attempt to console him, but George pushed him away and made his way to Molly, whose tears were streaming freely down her cheeks. George wrapped his arms around his mother and began sobbing uncontrollably into Molly's shoulder.

Even when the tears ceased, George kept his head buried in his mother's shoulder. He, almost deliriously, murmured in her ear, saying, "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?"

Both mother and son sobbed even harder at that.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha #sorrynotsorry


End file.
